


Round One

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eating out, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Underground Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Daisy just needs a minute to breathe during a night serving beer at an underground fight. Robbie just needs a taste.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947667
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Day 2 of Kinktober 2020: Eating Out. This is part one of a four-part story arc._

Daisy had entirely too much white on for how dirty she was being. The tiny dress wrapped around her middle and hung off one shoulder, making her look anything but angelic. Only the tinsel halo and gauzy very fake wings gave her away.

She hated working fights, serving drinks in ridiculous costumes and sky-high heels while people ignored her, stared down her cleavage, stiffed her on tips, or occasionally thought she was for hands-on entertainment.

The number of ways she could break away from wandering hands was a source of pride. Someday she wouldn’t need to. She worked hard to get her and her sister out of the rundown motel they lived in, and she had to believe it’d pay off. Kora was bright, but younger and taking the death of their parents a lot harder. It made for problems at school that Daisy didn’t have time for.

“Hey,” a sweating, red-faced man slurred at her. “A couple of beers.”

She threaded her way through the crowd to hand him plastic cups of swill. The guy shoved a crumpled five-dollar bill down the front of her dress. Daisy plastered on a smile as she headed to the next person waving her down.

Ick.

She didn’t want to have to fish the greasy wad from between her boobs, but she didn’t have a choice. She slipped into the back, set her tray down, and breathed a sigh of relief at the wall separating her from the crowd. The room was dark, smelled of dirt and sweat, and she couldn’t see much besides a few lockers and a couple of low benches.

The first match had already happened, but she couldn’t remember who’d been fighting who. This wasn’t the big leagues. It wasn’t even legal. It was two men punching and kicking the crap out of each other while other men, and some women, placed bets and screamed for blood.

She hated it, but nobody cared if she had an I.D or paid taxes, so she worked the stands.

Plucking the front of her dress away from her body, she glared down at the money. Gingerly, she poked at the bill. It rolled out from between her breasts and headed for the floor.

Daisy yelped as a hand reached out and caught it. The hand raised, holding the money out to her. It was a strong hand, the knuckles scarred, the skin brown. “You dropped this, chica.” The man had been lying on the bench, she figured out as he rolled up to a sitting position.

She grabbed the five from his fingers and hid it away in a pocket of the dress which already held her other cash.

Daisy gasped as the man’s face came into focus. As much as she didn’t give a moment’s thought to the other fighters of the night, this one she knew. Robbie Reyes, The Ghost Rider. Some called him the Devil for how he fought. Hellfire was said to burn in his eyes.

He fought and he won. Rumor said he’d kill if need be.

Daisy thought he was as handsome as the devil.

Her pulse quickened.

Robbie reached out and circled his fingers around her wrist. “Do you have a name?”

“Skye,” she said. It was her working name. Nobody needed her other one.

He shook his head but didn’t press her. “I see you, Skye. You come early, you go home last. What’s the reason you fight?”

“Reason?”

“Everyone has a reason.” There was no actual fire in his gaze, but it burned anyway.

She didn’t want to lie to him, because she was certain he’d know and be disappointed in her. “For my sister.”

“For my brother,” he replied, voice very low. His gaze darkened. “Forget I said that.”

She wouldn’t, but it couldn’t be unsaid. A very tiny, fragile thing had unfurled deep inside her at his words. “Of course.”

He didn’t let her go, but she also didn’t try to pull away. The rough pad of his thumb stroked the underside of her wrist, and she shivered. “I see you,” he said again. “Beauty amid chaos, determination amid hell. I look for you when I fight. To remind myself of the good things in the world.”

She laughed. “I’m not good. Don’t let this halo fool you. I’ve done things you can’t imagine to keep my sister fed and in school.”

“Those are good things.” He spoke with finality. “That you do because you’re a good person. I’m not, and I’m not asking for anything. I just wanted a touch.” He let go of her and sat back, extending his long legs out in front of him. “A reminder before my match. Sometimes I think I am what they say.”

“That’s shit. I’m not an angel and you’re not the devil. We’re people doing what we can to survive.”

One side of his mouth twitched up. “Speak for yourself.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. With a finger, she poked his very solid shoulder. “Where’s the fire, devil-guy?”

The other corner of Robbie’s mouth lifted. “I don’t think you want me to show you.”

“Is it in your pants? Because firstly, ew. Secondly, I’ve already got like five offers so take a number, and thirdly, get a better line.”

Robbie put his hands on her hips and the heat of him burned through the thin fabric of her dress. Her pussy gave a little stab of desire that she entirely wished it hadn’t. She’d been doing so well with the defensive sarcasm. Robbie tugged her forward. With how low he was sitting and how high her heels were, he was about eye level with her pelvis. “I think the fire’s under here,” he said, trailing a finger up her inner thigh.

She should leave. Pull away, or push him, or tell him no. But she didn’t want to, not when he set her whole body alight. Robbi wasn’t wrong about the fire. Daisy did nothing as he touched her besides tremble and moan deep in her throat. Nobody had touched her like this for ages. And it didn’t mean anything. It was a backroom hook up at an underground fight. It’d make her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkle, which would mean she might get more tips to make up for the few minutes she spent back here.

His finger slid higher, pausing to tease at the elastic leg of her panties. “Show me, Devil,” she muttered.

Robbie lifted her leg and put her foot in its ridiculous stiletto to one side of his hip. He pushed her dress up and leaned in, nuzzling at the apex of her thighs.

Daisy moaned as his hot breath ghosted over her bare pussy.

“Shaved,” he murmured, the words caressing her folds.

“Keeps the chaffing down. The outfits we wear aren’t exactly comfortable, in case you’re wondering.”

He chuckled. “I could guess, but the white…in the crowd I can always find you, my Angel. And now, I’m going to worship you like you deserve.”

Daisy wanted to argue that she and angels didn’t belong in the same sentence, again, but Robbie’s tongue pressed between the lips of her pussy, hot as sin. He flicked her clit, and she clutched at his head to keep her balance as the spike of pleasure turned her knees to jelly. “Fuck,” she gasped.

“Your taste…” he growled, the rumble of his voice sending a fresh wave of desire raking through her. Daisy clutched at his dark hair as Robbie steadied her with a hand on her ass. He used his other, fingers rough and warm, to spread her labia wide apart. Eyes closed, he lapped her from opening to clit in fierce strokes that barely let her breathe.

Her back arched and she shamelessly shoved her slit at him, wanting the pleasure, the pain of his fingers digging into her ass, needing him. Robbie, not the fighter, or the devil, or whatever he thought he was, just the man and his wicked tongue.

He fucked her with it, hard jabs that made her sway in his grasp, punch drunk on the bliss. When she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he switched to circling the tip of his tongue around and over her clit in endless, dizzying circles. “Robbie,” she whispered.

“Skye,” he said back, pressing his face harder against her pussy.

“Daisy, I’m Daisy.”

He paused to look up at her, something haunted in his dark eyes. “Thank you.” His voice was hoarse. “Now come, Daisy.” She whimpered at the sound of her name on his lips.

Robbie smoothed the underside of his tongue down her mons before returning to his work of driving her over the edge. Her belly tightened, her legs quivered, and she came with a harsh moan, pleasure swirling out from her clit until her whole body glowed with it.

Robbie surged to his feet, catching her in his arms as her knees forgot what they were for.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, pulling her against his hard chest while his hands soothed up and down her back. His cock jutted against her thigh, and she tried to fumble for him, wanting to give back a little of the pleasure he’d shared with her. Robbie caught her wrist. “I need to go,” he said. “I’ll expect payback some other time, the devil always gets his due.”

Daisy sighed. “Is that a promise?”

“More a threat.”

“Sounds like a promise.” She wanted nothing more than to stay there in his embrace, safe and comfortable.

Robbie kissed her temple. “Take this, bet on me.” He pushed a folded bill into the pocket of her outfit. “Tonight, I win for you, with your taste in my mouth.”

“But—” She reached for the money. Robbie let her go, he pulled his blood-red robe around himself and disappeared through a door that closed loudly behind him. A lock clicked.

Snorting, Daisy held up the bill in her hand. A hundred dollars. More than she’d make in two nights of work in this hellhole. “It’s too much,” she told the door. Should she feel cheap? Sex with cash afterward had a certain connotation, but honestly, that hardly mattered at this point in her life. And if Robbie wanted to pay her to eat her out, she’d be fine with that. The real question was should she do what he said and place the bet?

Daisy teetered her way back out to the stands around the fighting cage, the hundred clutched in her hand. She looked towards the parking lot, then at the short man with a cig in his hand that she knew was the bookie to use. Mobster connections weren’t great, but it meant she wouldn’t be trying to hunt him down later since he was at every fight.

Dodging the usual slimy pawing, Daisy marched over to him. “A hundred on the Devil,” she said.

The bookie raised a brow. “You know who he’s up against?”

“I don’t care.”

“You’re loss, sister.” He took the bill and gave her a slip of paper. Daisy went back to work, selling cheap beer and even cheaper shots. It seemed seconds before the speakers crackled with his name. “Robbie Reyes, the Devil.”

There were cheers and boos as usual. Daisy looked up to find Robbie’s gaze on her. He nodded once, then licked his lips. Her entire body pulsed with the specter of the pleasure he’d given her. Could he still taste her?

His opponent barely registered in Daisy’s consciousness, that man wasn’t important. This fight was for her.

She’d knew he’d win.

#

Daisy arrived home with more grocery bags than she’d ever carried before. The door opened to a black room, the lights off except for the television. The tiny apartment’s stale air and musty scent slapped at her.

Kora jumped up, the worn couch springs squealing. “You’re home! I saved a bowl of cereal for you but the milk’s kind of off, we’ll…” she trailed off as Daisy piled the plastic bags onto the table. “Oh my god, Daisy, what did you do? Did you kill someone?”

“No,” she laughed. “Someone was kind to me.”

Kora’s look was skeptical. “Sure.” When had life reached the point that Kora didn’t believe in kindness?

Daisy forced a smile. “I have food and rent. We’re going to be okay for a little while. I even bought us new socks.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Kora asked, hugging a package of white ankle socks to her chest. “I don’t want—"

“I am, I didn’t do anything like you’re worried about.” Not exactly. “There are still good people out there. I’m not sure this person would believe that, or like me to say he’s one of them, but he is.” He was also hot, and amazingly talented with his tongue. Daisy would be reliving the feel of him licking her for the rest of her life.

She wanted to touch him again. Payback, he’d said, and that it was a promise. Or had she said that? Either way, next fight she’d be there.

“Tell him thanks,” Kora said, still hanging onto the socks while putting boxes and cans in the cupboard.

“I will.”


End file.
